A common operation in high performance computing (HPC) is the processing of loops with cross iterations data dependency (recurrence). For example, the following factorial loop is an example of such a loop.
For:A[i]=A[i−2]*B[i]+C[i]i+=1
Unfortunately, to date there are no instructions which simplify these types of loops.